


An Exercise In Trust

by swv



Series: Let Yourself Go [4]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Guns, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark’s indecision about whether to take Matt up on his job offer or not is resolved on its own. With, maybe just a little, help from Matt.





	An Exercise In Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Look at me writing something for my main ship for the first time in I-don’t-even-know-how-long!  
> But, actually… This have been half done on my Drive for like six months (?) and I finished it some weeks ago (because my train was over two hours late and we were stuck in fucking nowhere for hours), but thought I’d save it a while… Hehe, sorry!
> 
> I hope this means I’ve gotten my inspiration back (I’ve had some shitty months where I haven’t had the time and/or energy to write anything), but at the very least I’ll finish up some half done projects on my Drive. And see where that leaves me.
> 
> Onto the housekeeping; as you probably have noticed I have a thing for guns, but if you find it problematic and/or if you have a trauma involving guns then I suggest you don’t read this. There’s no gun violence, but there will be unsafe usage of revolvers in this one. Oh, and don’t try this at home, it’s in no way safe. (I don’t think the ones reading this is that stupid, but just to be safe.)  
> Also, I don’t own anyone or make money out of this. This is just my own imagination.
> 
> And that’s all? Hope you like it!

“Fuck, Matt! Let me touch you.”

 

Matt sat on Mark's stomach and looked down at him; having his lover tugging on the ropes around his wrists ignited a roaring flame of lust in Matt that went straight down to his balls and had him squirming to gain some friction. Mark tugged harder and Matt tried to hold back a smile; the sight before him was hot as fuck. Mark's hair was messy and dark red stains of a blush was creeping down his neck and chest; lips bitten until they were swollen as Mark had tried to keep quiet as Matt sucked him off earlier.

 

“What do you wanna touch, Marky?” He asked and leaned in closer; he could probably do this forever, teasing Mark had became one of his favorite pastimes. “You wanna feel my skin? Press me into the mattress? Grab my hips and fuck me hard? Tell me what you want, Mark.”

 

Matt could feel Mark's hard cock rut against his ass and just had to close his eyes for a minute and bask in the glorious feeling. He could imagine the feeling of Mark opening him up on his cock so vividly. He had to gain control over himself again if Mark wasn't gonna take over the show.

 

“Hand me the lube… oh no, you _can't_!” Matt snickered and reached over Mark and grabbed the tube lying on the pillow. As he leaned over Mark he felt the other man reach up and lick at his nipple – Matt quickly pulled his chest away and made sure to sit down on Mark's crotch as he sat up again. “You wanted to touch me, maybe like this?”

 

The sound of the cap opening sounded unnaturally loud to Matt and he shivered in anticipation as he coated his fingers in the cold lube. His fingers circling over his rim and Mark's gaze caressing his hypersensitive skin had Matt gasp and rock down against Mark.

 

“Go on, honey, fuck yourself for me.” Mark's graveled voice rendered him breathless and unable to disobey Mark. Two fingers breached him and he leaned down to bite into Mark's shoulder to stifle a moan, all while rocking his hips back against his own hand. “Good boy. Come on, untie me and I'll make you feel so good.”

 

Matt bit harder before sitting up again and smirked down at Mark; it was a nice try but Matt had lost his patience. He didn't need a lot of preparation, he liked the sting of pleasure pain when Mark was fucking him open. He reached for the lube again and smeared some on the other man's cock.

 

“Fuuck~!” Mark moaned and arched into Matt's hand, making Matt's heart beat faster; Mark looked fucking beautiful under him.

 

He slowed his hand until his fingers were just loosely dragging over the hard flesh in his hand, watching Mark tug on the ropes with renewed vigor. He was in complete control now, Mark would do anything for him in that moment and it made him feel empowered. It was intoxicating.

 

Matt lift his hips up and positioned Mark against his rim. They shared a glance, he could feel the tension sparkle between them like electricity, before he sunk down and took the entire length of Mark's cock inside himself in one go.

 

All that was heard in the room was their mingled whispers of _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ and breathy moans as they both adjusted to each other. Matt regained his composure a bit quicker and started fucking himself slowly on Mark's cock while Mark looked completely lost in the moment.

 

That was probably why Mark didn't react to the knock to the front door, but Matt slowed further and leaned down to kiss Mark. “You got guests.”

 

“Wh… Oh fuck.” Mark had a tight grip the ropes holding his arms spread and Matt felt him shift his legs to start meet Matt's thrusts. “They'll go away, don't you fucking dare stop now, baby.”

 

Matt sat up and leaned against Mark's thighs, sighing at the pleasure running up and down his spine. It was like electricity running through him and he loved it.

 

When the front door closed with a _bang_ they both stilled and Matt had to take several deep breaths before he could focus his gaze on Mark's face.

 

“Untie me.”

 

Instead, Matt got up and reached for his underwear, gripping his Mateba six that was lying on the bedside table and left the room to the sound of Mark swearing under his breath.

 

The living room was empty but when he entered the kitchen, after a quick look down the hallway to the front door, he was met with Tom looking through Mark's fridge. He felt his shoulders tense, but tried to look as relaxed as he could while he raised the gun. They looked at each other for a moment under silence, Matt felt the tension rise between them.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tom was the first to break the silence.

 

“I could ask you the same.”

 

Tom glared at him and Matt really tried to clear his head, but the lube was sticky between his ass cheeks and his boner wasn't all that comfortable stuffed inside his too tight underwear. And Mark was tied up in the other room - that was a _really_ distracting thought.

 

“I asked first.”

 

Matt felt confused, he realized that he must have zoned out. “What?”

 

“I asked what you're doing here first.” Tom sighed. “Where's Mark?”

 

Matt chuckled; Mark was gonna hate him but he just had to. “He is a bit _tied up_ at the moment.” Tom, to Matt's big disappointment, didn't seem to understand. “He's tied to his bed. Naked. For fuck’s sake, DeLonge, he was fucking me.”

 

Matt sighed at the other man's shocked face, lowered his gun hand and rubbed his forehead while he waited for Tom to absorb the new information.

 

“So, you're… the two of you... does this mean that you'll start selling to us again?”

 

Matt was surprised that Tom seemed rather fine with the whole fucking thing, but that soon changed as Matt shook his head - _no_. “I actually never did, though, did I?” Matt smirked.

 

“And will you give me back my money?” The color was rising in Tom’s face, probably from anger Matt thought.

 

Matt shook his head again. “You shot at me, you owed me.”

 

Tom seemed to get even angrier, Matt though it looked funny how red his face had turned. “And that makes you competition, you can tell Mark to not bother coming back. I don't keep people who sleeps with the enemy in my gang.” And with that, Tom stormed off. Well, he tried at least.

 

Matt stepped into Tom's way though, raising his gun hand again and making the man stop. “Give me your copy of his key.”

 

“I have no idea what your talking about.” Matt just pulled the hammer on his gun back and looked at Tom with a slight tilt to his head until he heard metal hit the floor. “You're dead, Skiba.”

 

Matt stepped out of Tom's way and leaned against the doorway, smiling endearing at Tom. “Nice doing business with you too.”

 

He waited until he heard the front door close behind Tom before turning his attention back to what he was doing before that little _interruption_. His cock was only half hard but it didn't take much to get him going; just thinking of what was awaiting him in Mark's bed had his body start show interest.

 

He dropped his underwear before he opened the door to the bedroom again and sitting down on top of Mark.

 

“Who was it? What did you say?”

 

Matt sunk down on Mark’s - still hard, to Matt’s surprise - cock with a pleased smile and licked up the barrel of the gun, keeping eye contact with Mark the entire time. To his dismay he realized that Mark wasn’t giving the show he was putting on the attention it deserved. He clenched around Mark, rode him until he was completely focused on Matt again. Then he smiled.

 

“Good news - you’re unemployed.”

 

Mark bucked up under him, working on getting off and Matt let the feeling of Mark fucking him take over for a moment. The heavy push and pull of Mark’s cock opening him up and brushing against his prostate had him moaning, meeting Mark’s thrusts at a faster pace.

 

Mark slowed down and then completely stopped under Matt, pulling him out of his lust fueled trance, their eyes met and Matt let his tongue run over the muzzle of the revolver. He felt a smirk tug on his lips as Mark looked utterly blown away.

 

“Pull the gun out of your mouth, babe. Don’t want you to blow your head off when I make you come.” Mark grunted and thrust up _hard_ into Matt. Matt let his head fall back, biting into the ridges on the top of the barrel of the gun and starting to move his hips again.

 

A shift of hips and Mark was fucking him right where he needed it, he was barely holding on. The danger of getting off with the gun in his mouth had Matt squirming, he reached a hand down and tugged at his own cock, feeling fucking desperate. Mark fucking him straight to his pleasure spot brought him closer by the second.

 

A slight shift of their hips and Matt was whining a tad too loudly as he released all over Mark’s stomach. He felt Mark slow down and moved his own hips at a more frantic pace.

 

“Come on, fuck me through it, Mark. Don’t you fucking dare stop now.” Matt panted, feeling Mark speed up again and a moment later he felt Mark come inside him.

 

Matt didn’t stop until the last of the afterglow had washed over them and then he crashed down on top of Mark, careful to drop the loaded gun on the floor next to the bed. Mark was still gasping for breath as Matt made himself comfortable on his chest.

 

Matt could feel the exact moment when Mark came down as well, the other man stiffened under him and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Wait, what did you say?” Mark asked. “I’m unemployed? What did you say to Tom?”

 

Matt groaned, reached his hand between them, gathering up some of his come on his fingers and pressed them against Mark’s mouth just to shut him up. “Yeah, now you have no reasons to not work for me anymore.” He yawned, mumbling against Mark’s chest. “But if you still won’t, at least let me make a cast of you cock so I can make a Mark-shaped dildo. Gonna need it.”

 

Matt felt pleased with himself as Mark made a sound of protest, but he soon started to drift off and the only thing he was aware of anymore was Mark’s cock going soft inside himself. And he would deal with _that_ in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that?
> 
> I have outlines for three more parts of this one, but can’t promise when I’ll finish that. Have a lot of work the next few months, but I’ll at least publish something on the first of January. I hope.
> 
> Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for more.
> 
> And (last thing, I swear) you can also find me on my Tumblr placeoflovelythings.tumblr.com.
> 
> Okay, just, good night.


End file.
